The Scary Image of Sonic 1
It is said that the biggest mistake of the human being is to step on the weeds, but this dark story will make you rethink your thoughts! A user named ReckTheFox, he was a big fan of Sonic, so much so that he had the original cartridges of the old Sonics! But he never expected to be scared at a Sonic game. He had nothing to do, so he decided to play Sonic 1 on the original cartridge because he liked to play the game on a non-digital media. When he started the game he remembered a friend of his who told him that there is a secret code in the first Sonic, the code is: Up, Down, Up, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, A, B, Start. So he was curious, he made the code that his friend spoke. But when he did that, the screen went black, and after 10 seconds, a distorted image of Sonic appears alongside several dead animals and blood, and on top of Sonic, there was a message written: "You're entering personal codes, and we are allowed to kill "-Sonic. Then the game resigned and then came back, when the game came back, Reck started in the Green Hill Zone, but he realized one thing, Sonic didn't move! And after 15 seconds, Sonic said, "I'M OUTTA HERE!" and jumped off the screen killing himself. After that, the screen went black and after 10 seconds, a message popped up saying: I Found You! And the game was automatically closed on the console! He tried to open the game one last time, and when the game started, the title screen was buggy and reversed in color, and when it started the game, it started at the stage: A6E19G44MMM. The stage was full of buggy graphics, no enemies and no rings. Until he found a red square in the middle of the stage, he tried to touch it, and when he did, the game just crashed and got very bugged. Again, the screen went black, and after 10 seconds (again) appears a very similar image to what Reck saw, but the blood disappeared, and appears 5 Sonics totally pale and with white eyes, and the message said: "Death it's a disgrace from Sega Enterprises "-cinoS. And the game was closed automatically. After all this, Reck decided to burn the Sonic 1 tape with a match so that it would never go through it again! After that, he went to a forum and told other people what he went through, until a very strange user called IFY arrived, who said to him, "I hope you know what to believe, Dave. You're very naive about this subject!" After this message, Reck was disturbed, because as any user would know his name? After this disturbance he said to this user: "Who are you ?!" And then the supposed unknown user said something Reck would never forget: "I found you !!" And the computer was automatically shut down. And so, Reck never talked about it again and never talked about Sonic, the punishment he suffered for hacking the game was successfully given, and made him weep at his sanity and make him never cheat in a game. That is: if you want to unlock secrets within games, SEE ON THE INTERNET !!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -Sonic